You Only Live Once
'You Only Live Once '''is the ending theme of [[Anime|''Yuri!!! on Ice]]. The song is performed by Wataru Hatano, who voices Georgi Popovich. Lyrics TV Size Kanji= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You’re so beautiful Tonight　見とれていたよ 砂時計さえ止まる Take my breath away 輝くために生まれてきた、と 輝きながら 戦う君が告げた waiting for the light 何も聞こえない きらめく Butterfly 光の中で 輝くための傷は厭わない 輝きながら 君が教えてくれた Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh... |-| Romaji= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're so beautiful tonight Mitorete-ita yo Sunadokei sae tomaru Take my breath away Kagayaku tame ni umarete-kita to Kagayaki nagara tatakau kimi ga tsugeta Waiting for the light Nanimo kikoenai Kirameku Butterfly Hikari no naka de kagayaku tame no kizu wa itowanai Kagayaki nagara kimi ga oshiete-kureta Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh... |-| English= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're so beautiful tonight You had me spellbound You could've stopped a sandglass, Take my breath away You were born to shine Shining as you fought, you made that clear Waiting for the light I can't hear anything A glittering butterfly To shine in the light, every injury is worth braving Shining as you went, you taught me that Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh... TV Size Romaji and English translation by Crunchyroll and FUNimation Entertainment Full Size Kanji= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're so beautiful. Tonight　見とれていたよ 砂時計さえ止まる Take my breath away 輝くために生まれてきた、と 輝きながら 戦う君が告げた waiting for the light 何も聴こえない きらめく　Butterfly 光の中で 輝くための傷は厭わない 輝きながら 君が教えてくれた Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're amazing 僕ら言葉をなくす 力尽きても Everybody knows you're right 君の姿は美し過ぎて When you're sad and hard time We believe in you Oh I'm just dreaming of the day 今までの日が報われるほど響け Thunderous applause 輝くために生まれてきた、と 輝きながら 君が教えてくれた Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… |-| Rōmaji= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're so beautiful. Tonight mitoreteita yo sunadokei sae tomaru Take my breath away kagayaku tame ni umaretekita, to kagayakinagara tatakau kimi ga tsugeta waiting for the light nanimo kikoenai kirameku Butterfly hikari no naka de kagayaku tame no kizu wa itowanai kagayakinagara kimi ga oshietekureta Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're amazing bokura kotoba o nakusu chikara tsukitemo Everybody knows you're right kimi no sugata wa utsukushisugite When you're sad and hard time We believe in you Oh I'm just dreaming of the day ima made no hi ga mukuwareru hodo hibike Thunderous applause kagayaku tame ni umaretekita, to kagayakinagara kimi ga oshietekureta Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… |-| English Translation= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're so beautiful. I was entranced by you tonight. Even the hourglass stops, So take my breath away. Shining so bright, Your fighting form declared, "We were born so that we could shine" Waiting for the light, I can't hear a thing There's a shining butterfly Amid the light "We mustn't fear being hurt so that we can shine" Shining all the while, That's what you taught me! Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're amazing; We're at a loss for words. Even if your strength expires, Everybody knows you're right. Your form is just too beautiful... When you're sad and having a hard time, We believe in you. Oh, I'm just dreaming of the day That every day up 'til now will resound like recompense: Thunderous applause! "We were born so that we could shine" Shining all the while, That's what you taught me! Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… Music Video The music video was shot at Odaiba in Tokyo Bay. On October 4, 2016, a 15-second preview of the music video was uploaded on Avex Pictures' official YouTube channel. A longer version of the music video (1 minute & 40 seconds long) was uploaded on the same channel over a week after. The full version was released November 23, 2016. The music video was also aired on MUSIC ON! TV on the same day. Media Videos YURI!!! on ICE feat. w.hatano 『You Only Live Once』|0:15 preview YURI!!! on ICE feat. w.hatano 『You Only Live Once』ミュージックビデオ ショートサイズ|1:40 version Behind the Scenes Wataru Hatano - You Only Live Once.jpg You Only Live Once - Behind the Scenes 1.jpg You Only Live Once - Behind the Scenes 2.jpg You Only Live Once - Behind the Scenes 3.jpg You Only Live Once - Behind the Scenes 4.jpg You Only Live Once - Behind the Scenes 5.jpg You Only Live Once - Behind the Scenes 6.jpg Spotify Other Covers You Only Live OnceCDDVD.jpg References Category:Music Category:Ending Category:Anime Category:Media